<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver-tongued Devil by firecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205463">Silver-tongued Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat'>firecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Banter, Body Worship, Canon Divergence, Coffee, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Mojo - Freeform, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Alternating, Promises, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer begs Chloe to let him make amends to her for his latest transgression. She goes about it in an unexpected way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow Silver</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a secret experiment (Chloe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsandrubies/gifts">emeraldsandrubies</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in Season 2, sometime after Episode 4, "Lady Parts"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe was very surprised.</p><p>Lucifer was already extra. A lot of the time, more than she could comfortably bear.</p><p>She had always assumed that indulging his interest in getting into her pants would encourage him to more excesses.</p><p>And yet it seemed to be doing the exact opposite. </p><p>Because there Lucifer was, sitting at the desk next to hers, patiently alphabetizing files, a little smile playing across his mouth. </p><p>“Q,” he said out loud to her. “Nine more to go.”</p><p>Chloe briefly glanced at him, and in a no-nonsense voice said “Good job, Lucifer. Keep going. Don’t bother me again until it’s finished.”</p><p>“As you desire.” He shimmied his shoulders a little and picked up another stack of files.</p><p>Chloe got an hour’s worth of work done in blessed silence.</p><p>“Z. Finished,” said Lucifer, appearing by her side, carrying boxes of newly alphabetized files, and wearing a smug grin. </p><p>Chloe tilted her chair back and stretched. “I could really go for a peppermint frappe,” she mused. “Please bring me one. And after that...well. The thing I said this morning. The answer is yes.” </p><p>Lucifer moistened his lips. “One peppermint frappe,” he said, and disappeared down the hall, carrying the boxes to their destination.</p><p>Ella appeared at Chloe’s elbow. “Who is that weirdly conscientious guy, and what have you done with our Lucifer?” she asked suspiciously. “He’s been like that for several days now.”</p><p>“Can’t tell you,” said Chloe. “Secret experiment.”</p><p>Ella’s eyes narrowed. Chloe had always known it would be difficult to sneak this past her. </p><p>“You bribed him with something!” she guessed. “But what? He’s already got everything...<i>ohhh.</i> Chloe! Yass girlfriend!”</p><p>“Shush! If word gets out...!”</p><p>“Would I betray you? No way!” Ella promised. “Your secret’s safe with me!” She high-fived her.</p><p>“Thank you, Ella.”</p><p>“...on one condition,” Ella continued. “You gotta tell me <i>everything</i> the next time we go out for drinks.”</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes. “If you want him that much, I could just send him to you instead.”</p><p>“OH no no no no no,” said Ella quickly. “He’s too dangerous for me.” She skedaddled back to her office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. making amends (Lucifer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer had many fantasies about Chloe, sexual and otherwise.</p><p>This had not been among them.</p><p>But he was more than happy to fulfill this desire of hers.</p><p>Not that it mattered whether he was happy about it. He had submitted to her. He’d given his word to do anything she desired. </p><p>That was his punishment.</p><p>It started five days ago, when he tried to apologize for his latest impulsive transgression.</p><p>Chloe was not in a forgiving mood. </p><p>“I don’t want to work with you any more, Lucifer. I can’t trust you to have my back. You’re fired!”</p><p>Lucifer apologized again. He was filled with trepidation. He realized at that moment how much he craved to be in her presence. For all that a whim sometimes tempted him away from her, she was the one constant in his life. He needed her.</p><p>“You wronged me,” she told him.</p><p>“Yes, I did,” he admitted. “I realize that now. Please, Chloe. Let me make amends.”</p><p>Chloe frowned. </p><p>“OK, then. You claim to be the Devil and say you’re responsible for punishing injustice. You ask me not to fire you. How do <i>you</i> think I should punish you?”</p><p>Lucifer sat bolt upright. </p><p>He didn’t just claim to be the Devil (although he had yet to convince Chloe of that). He <i>was</i> the Devil. In Hell, he had overseen the punishments that human souls sentenced themselves to. And yet, in all his millennia, no one had ever asked him to sentence himself. </p><p>The question was utterly compelling. He felt his eyes glaze over, the same way people did when he asked them “What do you desire?” He stuttered a couple of times. </p><p>“I...I...”</p><p>“Go on,” said Chloe, her angry eyes fixing him. “How should your selfish behavior be punished?”</p><p>The answer was being <i>pulled</i> out of him. <i>So that’s how it feels,</i> he thought, as his words poured out.</p><p>“In order to make amends, and to demonstrate my willingness to you, I should be required to submit to you. I give my word to do anything within my power that you desire, without complaint or resentment, until you feel I’ve atoned.”</p><p>When he was finished, the compulsion to speak dropped him as suddenly as it had seized him. He blinked, disoriented. And then, as he realized what he’d promised, he put a hand over his mouth, and his eyes widened in alarm. </p><p>Chloe now had complete control over one of the most powerful beings in the universe.</p><p>Lucifer’s only hope lay in the fact that she didn’t know that’s what he was. She didn’t know all that he was capable of.</p><p>She took her newfound power in a direction he hadn’t expected.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Over the next several days, meting out his punishment became a mini-ritual between him and Chloe. </p><p>“What do you truly desire from me today?” he would ask when they met at work. It became a little joke between them, because they both knew that his mojo didn’t work on Chloe. She would give him a list of things to do, and he’d tease her about her desires being boring, and she’d say “too bad, you gave your word to do them anyway.”</p><p>The first couple of days, her lists were all work-related.</p><p>He proved competent and efficient at even the most tedious tasks, but her praise had been minimal. “Thank you, Lucifer. Next time you finish early, come by my desk and I’ll give you some more work.”</p><p>He did that, and she said “Bring me a peppermint frappe.” She gave him a ten-dollar bill. He waved it away, but she said, “You need to learn how we ordinary human slobs do things. So you’re going to take my money, buy me the frappe, tip two dollars, and bring me the change.”</p><p>The next day, he brought her the frappe without being asked, and she said, “Thank you, but you should have asked. I have to work late on a case, so I want a triple shot mocha today.” She handed him another ten-dollar bill. “Give the frappe to Ella, and get me the mocha. And bring me the change.”</p><p>“Is there anything else you desire from me?” he asked when he delivered the mocha.</p><p>“Yes. I’d like a shoulder rub. If you can do a relaxing one, not a seductive one.”</p><p>Lucifer could give Chloe a shoulder rub that felt relaxing and not seductive to <i>her.</i> But there wasn’t anything he could do about the way his own groin tightened as he kneaded her shoulders and neck and upper back, felt them melt under his hands, and heard her moaning quietly. </p><p>He wanted so much more of her.</p><p>He bore it silently. And took an extended break in the men’s room afterward, before tackling the next organizing job he’d been assigned. </p><p>As the frustration ebbed out of him, he realized he felt moved.</p><p>Chloe had asked him to touch her. Despite his behavior toward her in the first months of their partnership, which he had subsequently learned fell under the umbrella of sexual harassment, she had trusted him to touch her the way she wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. an unexpected desire (Chloe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day five.</p><p>Chloe was in a good mood. </p><p>Thanks to Lucifer, tedious but important work was getting done around the police station. Having the records properly labeled and organized would help them catch criminals more efficiently. </p><p>She could still feel the relaxing effects of Lucifer’s massage from yesterday. She had slept better than she had in a long time.</p><p>So when he asked “What do you truly desire of me today?” she playfully pretended she was affected by his mojo. </p><p>“I...I...” she stuttered.</p><p>“Yesss?” Lucifer said, smiling and leaning close with those mesmerizing eyes. </p><p>“I want you to alphabetize the murder weapons records,” she said.</p><p>“Typical,” he teased her. “Is your idea of a hot first date to go to an office supply store?”</p><p>“Yes, actually,” she said. “If you haven’t used Pink Pearl erasers as a sex toy, you have no business calling yourself kinky.”</p><p>She could practically see the gears turn in Lucifer’s head. “Chloe, I had no idea you were so imaginative in bed. The possibilities!” he enthused. Then he continued. “How else can I atone to you today?”</p><p>“When you’re finished, come by my desk and ask me what coffee drink I want.”</p><p>“Another foofy sugar and caffeine bomb, very well. Anything else?”</p><p>Chloe gave him a dirty look. “Quit snarking about my food choices.”</p><p>Lucifer pouted. “How else am I to tease you?”</p><p>She laughed. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”</p><p>He leaned close again. “Do you desire anything else from me?”</p><p>“I...I want...”</p><p>“Yessss?”</p><p>“While I have my foofy drink, I want you kneeling under my desk and eating me out until I come.”</p><p>Lucifer’s mouth fell open. He swayed as if he had suddenly become dizzy. He narrowed his eyes. “Are you having me on?”</p><p>Chloe was still trying to process what had fallen out of her mouth, but she played along with herself. She put on a stern face. “Oh, you don’t want to? Tough titties, Mister. You gave your word.”</p><p>Lucifer leaned in and gazed into her eyes, as if they were Magic 8 balls that he could read an answer in.</p><p>“Reply Hazy. Try Again Later,” he read. He lowered his voice seductively. “Whether I want to is immaterial. If you desire it, my job shall be to give you the best stealthy under-the-desk oral servicing that I am capable of. I can’t tell if you’re teasing, so I’ll ask again later.”</p><p>Chloe was feeling dizzy thinking about it. “Go alphabetize, Lucifer.”</p><p>Lucifer walked off, his spine stiffer than usual. </p><p>Truth be told, Chloe wasn’t sure if she had been teasing either. And now there were several hours of work to get through while she tried to come up with an answer.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Lucifer usually took up a lot of space, Chloe thought. He was tall, and loud, and outgoing, and alternately either outrageous or hilarious. He always managed to be the center of attention wherever he went.</p><p>And yet there he was, kneeling so compactly under her desk, as quiet as a mouse. No one had the slightest idea he was there. </p><p>She perched on the edge of her chair and pulled close to the desk, reaching for a large spiral bound manual that would shield her lap from view. </p><p>At the same time she nudged Lucifer under the desk. Not too hard, but not gently either. She had to maintain her role as a stern disciplinarian. Fortunately her acting skills had not completely abandoned her.</p><p>Chloe leaned back in her chair and opened the manual. Under the desk, Lucifer pushed up her skirt and parted her legs. </p><p>
  <i>Oh fuck, his tongue.</i>
</p><p>Linda had been right.</p><p>She’d said it at girls’ night out, after she had finished her fourth tequila. Ella had asked her.</p><p>“What do I miss most about fucking Lucifer?” Linda had mused. A Texas accent had crept into her voice. “Best muff-diver in nine counties.” </p><p><i>Oh, way more than nine counties,</i> Chloe deliriously mumbled to herself as his tongue teased her. <i>At least fifty-eight. Heck, maybe all thirty-one hundred.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. playing favorites (Lucifer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer loved eating pussy. He could and would and did go at it for hours, given the opportunity. </p><p>The scents, the flavors, the textures. Furry or stubbly or bare. Lips compact and neat, or generous and uncontainable. Clits that hid, and clits that jutted out just like little cocks. Every one he tasted and explored was different. He remembered and loved them all. If you’d asked him whose was his favorite, he’d have laughed uproariously at you. </p><p>He had an answer now. His tongue was lost in Chloe’s cunt and he hoped he’d never be able to find his way out again. He’d longed for her and had all but given up on ever having the opportunity to touch her. To worship her. To pleasure her. </p><p>Achieving his desire was like dying and going to —</p><p>Well.</p><p>She was so hot inside. So yielding. She was becoming wetter and wetter as he awakened her with his kisses. Her juices tasted like ambrosia.</p><p>He longed to hear her noises of pleasure. That wasn’t likely to happen. She was too disciplined to cry out in public, no matter how skillfully he teased her with his tongue.</p><p>But he noticed the other signs. Her lips were puffing up with arousal. Her clit had become swollen and stiff. Her pussy contracted and fluttered in response to his teasing. He was licking her, probing her unpredictably, and delighting in her body’s reactions. Not just what her pussy was doing, but the way her thighs tensed, her feet flexed and pointed. She was trying to keep her hips still, but every now and then they would writhe a little, thrust, in response to some sudden movement of his lips or tongue or fingers.</p><p>When he felt her clit starting to throb under his tongue, he backed off, licking her more gently.</p><p>He was going to make this servicing last as long as he could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. unignorable (Chloe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe wasn’t a noisy lover as a general rule.</p><p>She hadn’t anticipated how hard it would be to keep silent as she sat at her desk, pretending to read a manual about criminal trials, with Lucifer’s tongue between her legs. </p><p>It hasn’t been this difficult to keep quiet when she and Dan had fooled around with stealthy public sex, early in their relationship. </p><p>But something about the way Lucifer teased. And sucked. And lapped. Always changing things up. Seeming to intuit just when she would want a different sensation. Or sensing when she was starting to climb toward orgasm. </p><p>He simply couldn’t be ignored. As usual.</p><p>Chloe tried to distract herself by chewing on the edge of her paper coffee cup. </p><p>Lucifer’s hands urgently gripped her thighs, spreading her legs wider. Her hips writhed involuntarily. </p><p>She heard a growly purr from under the desk.</p><p>She kicked him. “Shut up!” she hissed. </p><p>Silence. Except for the slight sound of two wet surfaces meeting.</p><p>She closed her eyes, wanting to focus all her attention on what his tongue was doing to her.</p><p>A shadow fell over her face. She opened her eyes again.</p><p>“Chloe, are you OK?” asked Ella. She was standing dangerously close. “You look like you have a fever. I know how you feel, girlfriend. Fevers can sometimes make my skin feel so sensitive that I just can’t sit still. Hold on, I’ll get you some aspirin.”</p><p>“No...aah! aspirin, Ella, I’m...mmm...fine. Just need to shut my eyes for a minute.”</p><p>“Ok but I’m gonna be back to check on you,” Ella said. Thankfully, she backed away then and then disappeared into her lab.</p><p>Now that no one was hovering, Chloe writhed in her chair. Under the desk, Lucifer was teasing her mercilessly, tonguefucking her, licking right where she craved it, too lightly to bring her, but enough to make her mad with need. </p><p>She could demand he finish her. But...it felt so good. But...she was feeling an overwhelming need to respond, to move, to make noise. And noise would bring unwanted attention.</p><p><i>It’s OK,</i> a voice in her head told her. <i>Next time you can have him in private.</i></p><p><i>“Finish me now,”</i> she hissed, before she had a chance to think about what that inner voice had said.</p><p>She expected him to bring her to an overwhelming peak immediately, and she was half wrecked with worry that she’d scream and give the game away. </p><p>But instead he softened his tongue. Began lapping her clit lightly but steadily, while two fingers slipped into her. </p><p>Her need to squirm and make noise faded. Now there was just slowly building pleasure...so <i>sweet.</i> His fingers curled inside her and he rubbed her right where it felt best.</p><p>When she came, it wasn’t an explosion. It was a deep warmth that started between her legs and expanded outward, washing over her. She pulsed against his tongue, around his fingers. Muscles throughout her body tightened and released in the same, slow rhythm. </p><p>She was dimly aware of how she must look to someone walking by. She was leaning back in the chair, rocking slightly. The only sign that she was coming her brains out was that her mouth was slightly open. </p><p>She had no idea how long it lasted. She only knew, when it was over, that every bit of tension built up in her body was gone. She was deliciously relaxed, floppy. <i>Sated.</i> She had been brought into a state of grace. </p><p>She was already looking forward to doing it again. </p><p><i>But perhaps something a bit different for next time,</i> she mused. <i>Not in public, for one. For another...</i></p><p>She remembered what was stored in the drawer in her bedroom. The one with the lock on it, so Trixie wouldn’t come across the harness and collection of dildos. Most of them had never been used, Chloe’s eyes having proven larger than Dan’s asshole.</p><p>She bet Lucifer would like the biggest one best. Imagined him on his hands and knees as she gripped that pert ass that he showed off at every opportunity, and thrust her tool inside him. Now there was a “punishment” they would both enjoy. </p><p>She felt a caress on her thigh, and she remembered the Devil in question was still sequestered under her desk.</p><p>“That was a great foofy coffee drink. Now it’s time to go powder my nose,” she said out loud. She got up and reached for her bag. <i>And put on some underwear,</i> she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>